zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Izumi Brown
Izumi Brown (イズミ・ブラウン Izumi Buraun), commonly referred to as Izzy, is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the eldest son of canon characters Mason Brown and Lena Isis. Unlike his younger siblings, he is an Aquos battler partnered with Phosphos. He is the leader of the Gundalian Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Izzy is a 16 year old gundalian boy and the eldest child of Mason and Lena. Izzy has long blue hair tied in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. He has light grey skin with dark grey markings and golden horns growing around his head and on his shoulders. He wears a light blue shirt with dark purple sleeves, dark blue pants and black boots. Personality Izumi is an intelligent young man and a natural tactical thinker. He never does anything without thinking about all the possible consequences or outcomes. His IQ is very high, though he does not treat people like they are beneath him, but his complex explanations can confuse his friends. Relationships *Mason Brown (father) *Lena Isis (mother) *Bruce Brown (younger brother) *Floria Brown (younger sister) Bruce Brown Bruce often plays pranks on Izzy, often resulting in a number of headbutts between them. Floria Brown Izzy has a soft spot for his baby sister and cares very much for him. Rebel After teaming up with Rebel to take down Naga, Izzy begins to develop romantic feelings for Rebel, despite the fact that she is a Bakugan clone. Rebel does reciprocate these feelings, but does not want to settle down and enjoy life until Naga is defeated once and for all. Zeke Surrow As his best friend, Izzy is always there to lend a hand for Zeke. His most common preoccupation is helping Zeke come to terms with his feelings for Juliet. Background Born to Mason and Lena, Izumi is the older brother of Bruce and Floria. Izumi, who prefers to be called "Izzy" grew up with his best friends, Zeke and Juliet. Because of his high IQ, he has been offered a chance to skip a few grades, graduate high school and even attend university early, but declined in order to experience high school with his friends. Following the events of Ivory Ragnarok, Izzy is one of the few remaining Brawlers left behind and becomes the main Aquos battler of the remaining members. During this time, he and Clay clash heads with DJ and argue over who should be in charge. The Brawlers eventually make a new friend and powerful ally in Rebel, a defect Hairadee clone, who becomes Izzy's love interest. ATAD Spin-off Along with the rest of Division G, Izzy appears in Affections Touching Across Dimensions in chapter 7. He meets Soren Krawler, who was actually brought over to them by his younger sister Floria. Izzy remarks that Floria is overly friendly and allows Floria to invite Soren to their place for dinner. Soren later stays at Zeke's apartment for the night. Zeke gives Soren Izzy's cell number, along with his own and Juliet's, in case he needs to contact them. Zeke also reveals that Izzy is taking school courses over the summer. Gallery Izzy Intermission.png|Izzy on the intermission screen. Izumi and Phosphos.png|Izzy with Phosphos. Brawlers main team.png|Izzy (bottom left) in the Season 3 team. Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Fan Characters Category:Gundalian Division Category:Aquos Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Gundalian Category:Good